


Lovestruck

by Annzy_Bananzy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy
Summary: It happened gradually, over a period of a few years or so. And then it happened suddenly, hitting Snufkin all at once during a seemingly random moment. He and Moomin weren’t doing anything too special, in fact they weren’t even doing anything particularly adventurous. It was the evening, and Moomin was helping him gather worms so they could go fishing tomorrow.But the sight of Moomin kneeling and digging into the wet ground, a calm smile on his face as a low hum vibrated through his snout—well, Snufkin would be a fool if he didn’t take notice of the warmth spreading through his chest.“Moomin,” Snufkin spoke, waiting until Moomin looked up at him before continuing. “I think I love you.”
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on (tumblr user) @whatisoatmeal-likeseriously‘s request for a lovestruck Snuf. I didn’t include all of their suggestions, but I hope everyone enjoys anyway ;)

It happened gradually, over a period of a few years or so. And then it happened suddenly, hitting Snufkin all at once during a seemingly random moment. He and Moomin weren’t doing anything too special, in fact they weren’t even doing anything particularly adventurous. It was the evening, and Moomin was helping him gather worms so they could go fishing tomorrow. 

But the sight of Moomin kneeling and digging into the wet ground, a calm smile on his face as a low hum vibrated through his snout—well, Snufkin would be a fool if he didn’t take notice of the warmth spreading through his chest. 

“Moomin,” Snufkin spoke, waiting until Moomin looked up at him before continuing. “I think I love you.” 

Moomin stared blankly at him for a moment, the shovel slipping out of his hand as his eyes widened. “Wh… what?” 

Snufkin smiled softly, standing just so he could walk over and kneel beside Moomin, picking up his shovel and handing it to him. “I said I love you.” 

This close, Snufkin could see a faint redness underneath Moomin’s fur, his blue eyes glancing away as he took the shovel back. “You left out the ‘I think’ that time.” 

“Ah, so you did hear me the first time.” 

“Of course I did.” Moomin clutched the shovel tightly to his chest with both hands, his eyes closed in embarrassment. “I just didn’t really believe it.” 

“Why not?” Snufkin had to ask, loving the way Moomin’s tail swished back and forth. 

“I don’t know.” Moomin opened one eye, turning more red as he looked at his best friend. “Because… because I didn’t do anything.” 

Snufkin laughed softly, reaching over to gently pry one of Moomin’s hands off the shovel so he could hold it. “You are worthy of love whether or not you’ve done anything. Besides, you’ve done plenty over the years.” 

Moomin swallowed, his hand tightening around Snufkin’s. “I suppose that’s true. I, um…” He set the shovel by his side, lifting his head slightly so he could stare into Snufkin’s eyes. “I love you, too, Snufkin.” 

Snufkin felt heat rise to his own cheeks. He reached up with his free hand and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. But he was sure Moomin could still see his smile. “Oh, that’s unexpected.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Moomin laughed, interlocking their fingers. “What, me running up to you with a huge smile on my face every spring wasn’t a big hint?” Snufkin started to laugh as Moomin continued. “Oh! Or how about all of the flower crowns I’ve made you—you realize most of the flowers I used had romantic meanings, right?” 

“I noticed,” Snufkin admitted, righting his hat so he could smile earnestly at Moomin’s bright face. “But I didn’t want to read too much into it. I don’t think I was ready to accept it yet.” 

Moomin stared straight into Snufkin’s eyes, his ears alert and his tail curled around himself. “But you’re ready now?” 

Snufkin nodded, leaning in to wrap his arms tight around Moomin’s neck in a hug, loving how warm he felt when Moomin wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m ready.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon started calmly on the front porch of Moominhouse. Snufkin was perched on the railing as usual, playing songs on his harmonica while Moomin listened from one of the chairs, eyes closed and his tail swishing to the meter. After a few songs, Moomin gasped and sprung up, saying he’d be right back. He ran off, returning with Moominpappa’s recordplayer and a few records, a wide smile on his face as he placed it on the table and started it up. 

As the first few lilting notes rang through the air, Moomin cleared his throat and offered his hand to Snufkin. “Can I have this dance?” 

Snufkin smiled wide, setting his harmonica down before accepting Moomin’s hand. “You’ll be leading, then?” 

“I don’t have much practice following,” Moomin admitted as Snufkin hopped down. 

“That’s all right.” Snufkin chuckled, lifting his other to rest on Moomin’s shoulder. “I don’t have much practice with either part. Besides, the waltz is your favorite.” 

“It is.” Moomin brightened, his hand warm on Snufkin’s hip as they began dancing together. “At the risk of sounding embarrassing, I’ve often thought of dancing like this with you.” 

Snufkin chuckled, grinning softly as he followed Moomin through the motions. “Oh? How often?” 

Moomin flushed, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “Excuse me, this is the part where you respond with something embarrassing.” 

Snufkin couldn’t help but laugh then, misstepping in his amusement. They stopped for a moment, finding the rhythm again before resuming their dance. “Oh, all right, if I must.” 

“And you must,” Moomin insisted with a huff. 

Snufkin laughed even louder and shook his head. “You’re going to make me mess up again!” 

“Fine, fine.” Moomin’s expression relaxed into a smile. “So, you were saying?” 

“Hm, something embarrassing.” Snufkin hummed, enjoying for a moment how warm he felt with Moomin’s hands on him, and how easily they moved together. “Well, that implies that I ever feel embarrassed.” 

“Snufkin!” 

“All right, all right! You’re so easy to tease.” Snufkin chewed at his lower lip, trying to stop himself from smiling so wide. “Here’s something: sometimes during the winter I’ll make life-sized snow figures of you and talk as if you’re there, listening.” 

Snufkin had assumed Moomin would misstep after such a declaration, but he didn’t expect him to actually trip and fall onto the porch in his surprise, pulling Snufkin down with him. 

“Wh-what!?” Moomin exclaimed as Snufkin laughed, not bothering with untangling their limbs from each other. 

“Really now,” Snufkin hummed, letting his head rest against Moomin’s shoulder. “I think you’re the one feeling embarrassed from what I said.” 

“Well, it’s surprising!” 

“Do I really seem so detached?” 

“In years past, absolutely.” 

“And this year?” 

“This year feels like a dream.” 

Snufkin smiled wider, lifting his head so he could look into Moomin’s eyes. “Well, when you finally realize what you want, what’s the point in denying it?” 

Moomin whined softly, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. “I can’t believe you can say such things so easily. And here I thought I was the romantic one.” 

“You are romantic,” Snufkin insisted, lazily pushing himself to his feet so he could dust off his tunic. “You invited me to dance, and you write poetry, and you make crafts for me—” 

“But I can’t verbalize things like you do,” Moomin interrupted, taking Snufkin’s hand before rising to his own feet. 

“That may be true,” Snufkin hummed, squeezing Moomin’s hand as the music played around them. “But love takes all forms. You express yours through gifts, and offering service. I suppose I express mine through words, mainly, and music of course.” 

Moomin creased his brows together. “But you give gifts and help other people, too.” 

“Only if I see people in need of help, and only if I think I can do it,” Snufkin shrugged. “It’s not as if I go out of my way for anyone. But for you, Moomin,” he grinned softly, taking Moomin’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. “For you I’d push myself to impossible heights if I knew it would make you happy.” 

“You’re doing it again.” Moomin covered his face with his free hand, but at least he was smiling this time. “That’s it, I’m going to write you the world’s most sappy poem.” 

Snufkin laughed, entwining their fingers. “I’ll look forward to that.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snufkin never knew his heart could feel so full. He saw everything in a new light after realizing his true feelings for his dearest friend. Every white flower reminded him of that clean, soft fur, and whenever he passed Moomin’s favorite flower—red asters—he stopped and took a moment to smell it, his mind filled with the sight and sound of Moomin’s laughter. 

When he stared out at the sea he still admired how vast and unknowable it was, but now he couldn’t help but also think of Moomin swimming down to the bottom, coming back to the surface with a splash and a tale already on his lips. 

When he heard the birds’ song, he smiled and remembered how many times Moomin had helped the winged creatures over the years. And when he put his harmonica to his lips to copy some of their tunes, he could picture Moomin dancing. 

Part of him knew it was sort of a bad thing to be this consumed by thoughts of his new boyfriend, but he wasn’t that concerned. This was simply a new season in his life, and he was sure the thoughts and emotions would settle down just as the heat did every year. And in that same vein, he had a feeling that this giddy excitement he was feeling now would also return every year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pumpkin stew is a special treat, don’t you think?” Moomin asked, kneeling beside Snufkin’s campfire and stirring the food they’d made together. Red and orange leaves were strewn all around them, with the setting sun behind them and the occasional cold breeze blowing past, causing just a slight shiver. 

“It is special,” Snufkin agreed, sitting on a log nearby with a calm smile on his face. “Except for that one year Moominmamma grew the largest pumpkin I’d ever seen. I think we were all sick of the stuff after that year.” 

Moomin laughed and shook his head. “Little My especially—I can’t believe she slept inside that thing for a month!” 

“She’s a special one.” Snufkin chuckled, tipping his hat back. “Come and sit; let the stew simmer for a bit.” 

Moomin nodded, shifting to stand on his feet so he could come over and sit next to Snufkin. Their hands came together almost instinctively, and Snufkin closed his eyes to fully enjoy the moment. 

“Snufkin?” 

“Yes, my dove?” 

Moomin laughed softly, squeezing his hand. “Why do you call me that?” 

“Because doves are a symbol of peace and love.” Snufkin opened his eyes, turning his head to smile at him. “I think that suits you.” 

Moomin has that increasingly familiar blush on his cheeks, along with a flattered smile. “Well, thank you. I do quite like it.” 

“I thought you might.” Snufkin took off his hat, placing it to the side as he rested his head on Moomin’s shoulder. “Was there something else you wanted to ask me?” 

“Ah, yes.” Moomin cleared his throat before letting his head lean against Snufkin’s. “I wanted to talk about the winter. It’s almost here, you know.” 

“Yes, I know.” Snufkin sighed, another chilly breeze rolling over them just then. He’d already felt the call to wandering a week ago. “Soon you’ll be hibernating, and I’ll be off on my own for awhile.” 

“Oh!” Moomin actually sounded relieved. “So you are still planning on going.” 

Snufkin creased his eyebrows together, confused at that response. “Why wouldn’t I go?” 

Moomin’s chuckle was just a little more nervous than usual. “Maybe it was silly to think, but I was starting to worry that… well, since our relationship had changed, I’d wondered if your traveling plans had changed.” 

“Worry?” Snufkin has to lift his head, pinning Moomin with a baffled expression. “It almost sounds like you want me to leave.” 

“Well of course I don’t  _ want _ that,” Moomin started to clarify, glancing away shyly. “I’ll admit, even just two years ago I would have rejoiced at the thought of you staying with me in winter. But… traveling is an important part of who you are, and I wouldn’t want to change that. Even if  _ we’ve _ changed.” 

Snufkin wasn’t sure how long he sat there, just staring at Moomin. All he knew was that a fire was blazing in his chest, and he was sure it was making his face as red as smoldering embers. 

“Did that make sense?” Moomin was obviously starting to worry the longer Snufkin stared at him. “I just don’t want to hold you back, and I feel closer to you than ever before but I know that you travel every year, but you hadn’t said anything about leaving this winter yet so I wanted to be sure you were still going, and I’m sorry if I’d ever tried to stop you from leaving in the past—“ he was silenced with a kiss to his cheek. 

“It makes sense,” Snufkin whispered, smiling at how Moomin’s ears twitched from the low sound. “And I feel lucky to have someone that knows me so well.” 

Moomin’s tail curled around Snufkin’s waist as he tried to gather his words. “Well, I, ah—you’re welcome?” 

Snufkin smiled wider, placing his hands on Moomin’s shoulders before nuzzling his nose against his cheek. “While it’s true I still need to leave, up until that moment I want to spend every second with you.” 

“G-good.” Moomin swallowed thickly, his arms coming around to loosely wrap around Snufkin’s waist. “Too, I want that. I mean, I would like that very much.” 

Snufkin laughed, getting up for just a second before sitting back down in Moomin’s lap, his head resting against Moomin’s shoulder as he ran his fingers through the white expanse of his chest. He smiled at the way Moomin tightened his own grip around him, resting his snout on top of Snufkin’s head. “We’ve had many adventures together, Moomintroll,” he hummed, closing his eyes. “But I’d say traversing this new way of being together has been the most exciting.” 

“And slightly terrifying.” 

“All good things are.” 

Moomin snorted, squeezing Snufkin gently. “I suppose they are.” 

Snufkin chuckled, teasing, “Do you think I’m terrifying?” 

“Sometimes. When I don’t know what you’re thinking.” 

“Well, what do you think is going through my mind right now?” 

“If I had to guess, I’d say you’re very preoccupied with the softness of my fur.” 

Snufkin laughed again, since his fingers were currently entangled right by Moomin’s shoulder. “Can you blame me?” 

“Absolutely not.” Moomin lifted his head just so he could nuzzle his snout against Snufkin’s forehead. “But, I think the stew is starting to burn.” 

“Let it burn.” 

“Snufkin!” Moomin laughed then, and Snufkin lavished in being able to feel the vibrations from the forceful sound course through him. “We have to eat.” 

“We can eat later.” 

“What if you climbed onto my back? Then at least I could get up to stir it.” 

“Oh, fine.” Snufkin sighed dramatically, slowly righting himself from his curled up position. He kissed the tip of Moomin’s snout before standing, grinning at how pink Moomin became. “You really are too adorable,” he hummed, mainly to himself, before walking around and climbing onto Moomin’s back. 

“O-oh!” Moomin seemed surprised as Snufkin’s arms wrapped around his neck, and his legs wrapped around his middle. “You’re really doing it.” 

“You offered, remember.” Snufkin settled, letting his head rest against his own arm and the right side of Moomin’s neck. 

“I know.” Moomin chuckled, slowly standing so he could be sure Snufkin wouldn’t fall. “I guess I’m just still not used to how affectionate you are in private.” 

“You’ll get used to it, I’m sure.” Snufkin clung tighter as Moomin stepped towards the campfire. “Besides, you’re keeping me warm from the autumn chill.” 

“Ah, so there’s the truth,” Moomin joked, laughing again as he stirred the pot. “I’m nothing more than a large heater!” 

“If that’s how you want to think of it. But I don’t go around kissing heaters, you know.” 

Moomin almost dropped the spoon into the pot, and Snufkin couldn’t stop himself from snickering. 

“I swear you say these things just to see me flustered!” 

“Would it be such a bad thing if I was?” 

Moomin took a second to think of his response. “No,” he decided firmly, turning his head to nuzzle against Snufkin’s cheek. “I rather like it, actually.” 

“Good.” Snufkin closed his eyes, smiling as he nuzzled back. “Because you really are too fun to tease.” 

The two smiled at each other then, and soon they were sitting together with bowls of stew in their hands, eating and laughing together as they reminisced over the past year. Moomin admitted that he’d still be sad to see Snufkin go, but he’d feel better knowing Snufkin made snow-statues of him. And Snufkin said he’d no doubt be thinking of Moomin often, and that he hoped he’d make some appearances in Moomin’s hibernating dreams. 

After their meal, they stayed up awhile to stargaze, either hand in hand or cuddled close. They’d stayed up so late, in fact, that Moomin just had to spend the rest of the night in Snufkin’s tent—he couldn’t very well travel in such darkness, could he? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you liked it <3  
> Personally my favorite line is Snufkin saying "Let it burn" XD


End file.
